Azalea and Tiny's Date
by AzaleaLovesGolf
Summary: It's thier 2nd date and things aren't starting out so well. A very bad summery. R
1. Feelin' Stood Up

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please be nice, this is my first story. I'm just making a oneshot for now.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Azalea and Tiny's Date

Chapter 1: Feelin' Stood Up

One fall winter night in the Mushroom Kingdom, Azalea was sitting on a bench all alone waiting for Tiny to show up. "Where is he?" She asked, looking around. :He should have been here five minutes ago." The girl in the sunviser sighed. As she waiting, Ella and Neil saw her sitting on a bench. "Hey Azalea!" The girl in the red plaid skirt called. Azalea looked up and saw them walking over towards her. "What's wrong Azalea?" Neil asked in concern. The girl in the sunviser stood up. "Tiny was supposed to meet me here for our second date and he still hasn't shown up." She said almost in tears. "I don't think he stood you up, he likes you way to much to ruin ya'lls relationship." Ella told her friend. "I hope you're right." Azalea sniffled. Ella put her arm around her teenage friend. "I'm sure he has a reason to why he is late." The brown haired boy said, trying to help make her feel better.

Mean while Tiny was at his house in the Mushroom Kingdom trying to finish getting ready for his date with Azalea. "She's gonna kick my butt for being so late." He told himself. Just as the buffed golfer was about to put his shoes on, there was a knock at his front door. "Coming!" Tiny yelled from his bedroom. The buffed golfer stood up and walked out of his room and over towards the front door. As soon as he opened the door, he saw a note taped to the screen door.

_You may not know me, but I know you and I'm going to catch that girl with the sunviser. Once I get my hands on her you'll never see her again. MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! One last thing, her friends won't be able to protect her from me! _

"I have to get to Azalea before it's to late!" Tiny exclaimed, sliding his golf shoes on. The buffed golfer ran out the door and down the stairs. "I won't let anything happen to Azalea. I can let him kidnap her, I have to do something." He thought to himself as he ran towards Toad Town.

* * *

I hope you like my new story I have started. Please let me know what you people think about it. R&R


	2. He Got Azalea

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Azalea and Tiny's Date

Chapter 2: He Got Azalea

Neil and Ella stood there waiting with Azalea. "I don't think Tiny is coming." The girl in the sunviser told them. "I'm sure he's on his way." Ella assured her again. "Well I think he stood me up!" She exclaimed, wiping her eyes on her arm. "Azalea, please don't cry!" The girl in the red plaid skirt begged. The boy in the blue hat patted the girl in the sunviser on the back. "It will be okay." He said, trying to comfort her. "No it's not okay! I have to go to go!" Azalea exclaimed. Neil and Ella looked at her. "I'll see you guys later." She told them, turning around to leave.

Just as the girl in the sunviser started to walk, the girl in the red plaid skirt grabbed her arm. Azalea pulled away and continued to walk away. Neil and Ella watched their friend walk off. "Do you think we should go after her?" The girl in the red plaid skirt asked. "No, I think we should let her alone." He told her. On the other side of Toad Town they started to hear the residents scream. "I wonder what's what going on across town?" Neil asked. "I don't know, but we have to check it out because Azalea went that way!" Ella exclaimed, pulling on her friend's arm.

When Neil and Ella made it to the other side of Toad Town, they saw something they weren't expecting. "Someone please help me!" Azalea begged. "YOU LET HER GO YOU PURPLE FREAK!" The girl in the red plaid skirt demanded angrily. "Ella, what are you doing!" The kid in the blue hat asked. "I'm getting our friend away from that purple freak." She replied. The purple creature looked over at the two kids. "I don't know who you think you are kidnapping our friend, but you better give her back right now!" Ella demanded. "I'm Tatanga and I'm taking the princess of Sarasaland with me." He told them. "I'm not a princess!" The girl in the sunviser exclaimed angrily. "She's not Princess Daisy!" Neil exclaimed. Tatanga chuckled, pulling Azalea close to him. "Nice try, but you can't stop me!" The purple alien exclaimed, pulling the girl in the sunviser up against him. Azalea whimpered in discomfort. "Help me!" She whined. "Don't worry Azalea, we'll tell Tiny!" Neil called up to her. "Soon her kingdom will be mine!" Tatanga exclaimed. With that, the purple alien disappeared, taking the girl in the sunviser with him.

"Tiny isn't going to be to happy when he finds out Tatanga kidnapped Azalea." Ella told him. "I know, but we have to tell him." Neil replied. "Tell me what and where's Azalea?" A voice asked out of breath. The boy in the blue hat and the girl in the red plaid skirt turned around to face Tiny. "Tatanga kidnapped her and he's gonna marry her because he thinks she's Princess Daisy!" Ella exclaimed. The buffed golfer sighed. "That note was right, you guys couldn't protect her." He replied. "Tatanga sent you a note?" Neil asked skeptically. Tiny nodded. "He wants you to come for her!" The boy in the blue hat exclaimed in realization. "Maybe you should go to Mario for help, he's delt with that alien before you know." Ella told him. "Okay, I'll go to Mario for help, but I need you to give him a call to let him know I'm coming to see him." The buffed golfer instructed them. They both nodded and with that, Tiny set off for Princess Peach's castle.

* * *

Did you like this chapter? Well if you do let me know. =) So I need to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 and 15PrincessAutumn15 for reviewing and giving my story a change.


	3. Questions

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Azalea and Tiny's Date

Chapter 3: Questions

Some where in the Mushroom world, Tatanga was tying Azalea's wrists together. The girl in the sunviser, who was crying flinched in pain as the ropes were finished being tied. "Please, let me go." She begged with tears running down her cheeks. "Shut up!" He snapped at her. The girl in the sunviser was scared of what was gonna happen to her. "Now that I have you, Mario will have no choice but to come here!" The purple alien laughed. "Tiny's the one who's gonna be saving me!" She exclaimed, wiping her eyes. "I don't know who Tiny is, but that doesn't matter... I got the Princess of Sarasaland and I can't wait to marry you for your kingdom!" Tatanga exclaimed in excitement. "For the last time, I'm not Princess Daisy you cold hearted creep!" Azalea exclaimed angrily. "Oh really, well if you can prove you're NOT the princess, I'll let you go." He told her. "You promise?" The girl in the sunviser asked. "Promise." The purple alien replied, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions." Tatanga grinned.

Azalea nodded.

"Question number one, how old are you?" He asked.

"Seventeen." The girl in the sunviser replied.

"Question number two, who's your friends?" The purple alien asked, grinning.

"It's a pretty long list, so you might want to get a pencil and some paper." She advised him.

Tatanga reached over to the shelf and grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper.

"Ready? Ok... Tiny, Neil, Ella, Grace, Plum, Sherry, Daisy, Mario, Luigi, Gene, Alex, Mona, Plum, Yoshi, Toad, Toadsworth, Peach, Rosalina, Goombella, Goombario, Goombaria, Ace, Donkey Kong, Wario, and Professor E. Gadd." The girl in the sunviser listed.

"You must be popular." He sighed.

"I am." The girl in the sunviser replied, grinning.

"Well you proved you are definitely not Princess Daisy." The purple alien replied. "See I told ya, now you have to let me go." Azalea told him. Tatanga didn't answer. The girl in the sunviser started to frown. "Sorry, I'm not letting you go." He told her. "But you promised!" Azalea shouted furiously. "Yeah about that, I lied." Tatanga replied grinning. The girl in the sunviser started to cry again, but this time much harder. The purple alien cackled at Azalea's misery.

Tiny arrived at Princess Peach's castle out of breath. "I hope Mario can help me." He thought to himself as he knocked on the castle doors. Mario opened the left door and he darted inside. "Ella called me and told me you were coming to see me." The red plumber told him. "I need your help!" The buffed golfer exclaimed. "What do you need help with?" Mario asked skeptically. "A purple alien named Tatanga kidnapped Azalea!" Tiny panicked. "Mama mia! That's terrible!" The red plumber exclaimed. "Will he hurt her?" The buffed golfer asked nervously. "He might." Mario replied. "I promised I would never let something ever happen to her." Tiny explained. "Do you know why he kidnapped her?" He asked in concern. "I think he took her because he thought she was Daisy." The buffed golfer told him. "I'm sure he's gonna harm her if he finds out she's not Daisy." Mario replied. "I have to protect her! When she gets to upset, she starts to cry." The buffed golfer explained. "Then lets get a move on it!" The red plumber ordered. Mario ran out of Princess Peach's castle with Tiny in tow.

* * *

Did you like this chapter? Well if you do let me know. =) So I need to thank Princess Daisy lover 15, ChrisMSMB, 15PrincessAutumn15, and whoever else for reviewing and giving my story a chance.


	4. Water

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Azalea and Tiny's Date

Chapter 4: Water

Azalea had finally calmed down a little bit, but not much. Tatanga on the other hand was thinking of a plan to make Mario and Tiny do anything he wanted. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked nervously. "I have a plan and I truly know they wouldn't want me to hurt you." The purple alien told her. "You'll get your butt kicked if you leave a scratch anywhere on me!" She exclaimed. Tatanga walked up to her and picked her up by her orange vest. Azalea gulped loudly as she was brought close to his face. "What are you gonna do to me?" The girl in the sunviser asked in a shaky voice. "What most villains do to the Innocent, hurt them or kill them." Tatanga replied with an evil grin. When Azalea heard the word kill in his sentence, her heart nearly stopped. "So would you prefer to be drowned or suffocated?" The purple alien asked, looking in her sapphire-blue eyes. The girl in the sunviser started to cry again. "You got five minutes to pick one, but if you don't pick one I'm going to do the picking and you won't like it." Tatanga told her. "Please let me go." Azalea begged with tears running down her cheeks. "No!" The purple alien snapped, dropping her back on the floor of his space ship.

"Where would Tatanga be at?" Tiny asked, walking next to him. "He should be around here some where." Mario replied. "He better not harm her!" The buffed golfer shouted. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine." The red plumber assured him. "You know, before Azalea was kidnapped we were suppose to go on our second date." Tiny told him. "After we save her, I'm gonna make sure you go on that date." Mario replied.

Mean while, Tatanga was setting up a see through plastic rectangular box. "Times up and guess what, I get too choose what your fate will be!" The purple alien cackled evilly as he approached her. Azalea began to cry harder. "I decided to drown you because it seems like it was a good idea." He told her as he untied her wrists. The girl in the sunviser felt weak from all that crying she was doing. Tatanga put his arm around her and picked her up. "I don't wanna die!" Azalea cried as she was placed inside the plastic see through box. "Enough!" He bellowed furiously, closing the lid with air holes. "But I didn't even get to go on my second date with my boyfriend Tiny." She sobbed. "That boyfriend of yours doesn't care about you!" Tatanga exclaimed, putting a hose in the top of the see through plastic box. "Yes he does!" The girl in the sunviser exclaimed, wiping her eyes on her arm. "Whatever. Anyway I'm going to send them a video." The purple alien replied, setting up a video camera on his computer. Tatanga turned on the water hose that was going through the top of the plastic box. "Please don't do this to me!" Azalea begged, pounding her fist on the plastic.

As soon as Tiny and Mario passed a store with TVs in the window, Tatanga came on the air. "This message is for you Mario and Tiny." He said looking at the camera.

The red plumber and the buffed golfer backed up to look at the TVs.

"If you're watching then I have something for you to see." He told them, stepping aside so they could see the girl in the sunviser.

"AZALEA!" Tiny exclaimed. The buffed golfer and the red plumber saw poor Azalea locked in a plastic see through box with water already up to her knees.

"Tiny please save me!" The girl in the sunviser cried. "So if you wanna see this precious teen alive again, come to Windy Mill." The purple alien warned.

"I need to get to Azalea before Tatanga drowns her!" The buffed golfer exclaimed. "I know, that poor kid doesn't stand a chance especially if she's trapped in that box with water almost up yo her waist." Mario replied. With that the buffed golfer and the red plumber headed toward Forever Forest.

* * *

Did you like this chapter? Well if you do let me know. =) Tatanga is just so evil. So I need to thank Princess Daisy lover 15, ChrisMSMB, 15PrincessAutumn15, and whoever else for reviewing and giving my story a chance.


	5. Poor Azalea

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Azalea and Tiny's Date

Chapter 5: Poor Azalea

Tiny and Mario made it to the entrance of Forever Forest and they stopped. "Which way do we go now?" The buffed golfer asked out of breath. "We go right til we see the grass move and the flowers smile. Then that's the path we take." The red plumber told him. "Okay, but what happens when we get down the path?" He asked, looking around. "We go left til we see eyes flashing inside a tree." Mario explained. The buffed golfer stood there shaking. "Then we continue til we see strangely colored flowers that look creepy when they move." The red plumber explained some more. Tiny heard something behind the sign and he picked Mario up and squeezed him. "Mama mia! It was just a stupid crow, Tiny, keep it together!" The red plumber exclaimed. The buffed golfer stopped and placed him back on the ground. "As I was saying, then we go down that path. When one of us sees a tree smiling wickedly at us, that is the path we must go down. After that we find a patch of glowing mushrooms that don't glow at the same time. Of course we go down that path." The red plumber continued. Tiny was still shaking. "Then there are some evil flowers that shrink and there is some that just grin. We take the path in front of the evil flowers that just smile. Then the last path we take is right in front of a sign that has Boo's Mansion on it." He continued. Mario looked up at the buffed golfer. "You ready?" The red plumber asked. "Y-Yeah." Tiny replied shaking. So the red plumber and the buffed golfer began walking.

"This place gives me the creeps." Tiny thought. As soon as the buffed golfer saw eyes flashing inside the tree he took off running down the path. The red plumber followed after the buffed golfer.

Tiny and Mario found the strange colored flowers that move and they went down the path.

As soon as Tiny heard some laughter he turned around to run away. Mario grabbed the buffed golfer by the arm. "Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm getting out of here! I can't take it anymore, it's to creepy in this forest!" The buffed golfer exclaimed, full of fear. "You can't go back, what about Azalea?" Mario asked, letting go of his arm. "You're right, I can't go back! I have to be brave to save the girl I love." Tiny replied. "Great! Lets a go!" The red plumber exclaimed, running down the path. The buffed golfer followed after him.

After many twist and turns, Tiny and Mario made it out of Forever Forest. "Now that we're out of there we can go through the gates." The buffed golfer said. "Hey Tiny, can you tell me something?" The red plumber asked. "Sure, what is it?" He asked. "How old are you and Azalea, I'm really courious?" Mario told him. "Well I just turned twenty and she's just seventeen." Tiny replied. "So you're like three years older than her?" He asked. The buffed golfer nodded. "Well lets get back to walking." The red plumber instructed. Tiny agreed and so they went back to walking.

Tatanga sat in his chair watching the water rise up to Azalea's neck. "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha! By the time your friends get here, you will be dead!" He cackled. "Let me out of here!" The girl in the sunviser screamed. "If I were you I'd save your breath." He said to her. "Tiny, were are you!" She screamed. The purple alien turned the water pressure on high and the see through plastic rectangular box filled all the way up. "How do you like them apples?" Tatanga asked, laughing. Azalea pounded on the plastic. "I'm sure you will go to Overthere or Underwhere after you are dead." The purple alien said, watching her eyes get heavy. One last air bubble came out of Azalea's mouth before her eyes completely shut.

* * *

Did you like this chapter? Well if you do let me know. =) Poor Azalea... So I need to thank Princess Daisy lover 15, ChrisMSMB, 15PrincessAutumn15, and whoever else for reviewing and giving my story a chance.


	6. Star Spirits

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Azalea and Tiny's Date

Chapter 6: Star Spirits

"Well we're here, so how do we get inside the space ship?" Tiny asked. "Right through here?" Mario replied, walking through the door. The buffed golfer ran after the red plumber.

When they entered the space ship, they saw Tatanga standing in front of the see through plastic box laughing. "What took you so long to get here?" The purple alien asked, grinning. "Give me what I came here for!" Tiny demanded angrily. "If you want this adorable kid back, then you have to fight me." Tatanga told him. "I'll fight you after I get Azalea back." The buffed golfer replied. "Fine, but if you don't fight me afterward then I'll make sure Mario, Azalea and you will never leave." The purple alien told him. "Deal." Tiny said shaking Tatanga's purple hand.

Tiny ran up to the plastic see through rectangular box and knocked the lid off the top. The buffed golfer stood on a chair and stuck his arms down in the water. Tiny grabbed Azalea by her orange vest and pulled her out of the water. "You got what you wanted, now it's time to fight." Tatanga told him. "Not yet!" He snapped, holding the girl in the sunviser in his arms. "Well hurry up!" The purple alien growled. Tiny laid Azalea on the floor and Mario walked over to them. "She's gone." The buffed golfer replied. "Are you sure?" The red plumber asked. Tiny laid his head on her chest. "I can't hear anything." He told him. "Unzip her vest." Mario instructed. The buffed golfer unzipped her orange vest, which revealed a white t-shirt. "Azalea, please be alive." He pleaded as he laid his head back on her chest. "Still nothing?" The red plumber asked. Tiny sat back up and looked back down at her. "Well the kid's dead, so now you got to fight me." Tatanga told him. The buffed golfer sighed. "Star Spirits if you can hear me, I have a wish. My wish is to bring Azalea back." He wished aloud.

Up in Star Haven, Eldstar and the other Star Spirits heard Tiny's wish. All the Star Spirits worked together to take care of the wish.

Tiny sat there holding Azalea's cold hand. "Azalea was a great kid." Mario told him. "The kid's dead, get over it!" The purple alien exclaimed. "Shut up!" The buffed golfer snapped. When Mario saw Azalea sparkling, he got Tiny'sattention. The buffed golfer and the red plumber watched all the color return to her body. The girl in the sunviser slowly opened her eyes and looked at her friends. "Tiny!" Azalea shrieked, sitting up. Tiny pulled her close to him and gave her a hug. "Fight me or I'll take Azalea away from you!" Tatanga exclaimed. The girl in the sunviser looked around the buffed golfer. "Tiny!" She gasped. "Shh, I got you, everything is going to be fine." He assured her. Tiny let go of Azalea and stood up. "You happy?" The buffed golfer asked annoyed. "Very, now lets get started." The purple alien replied, grinning. The battle begins.

Tatanga 100HP

Tiny 80HP

Tiny pulled out a few golf balls and a golf club. "What are you going to do, golf me to death?" The purple alien laughed.

"No this!" The buffed golfer exclaimed, hitting the golf balls. As each golf ball came in contact with Tatanga, each ball exploded 'causing him to lose 30HP.

The purple alien pulled out his ray gun and aimed it at the buffed golfer.

"TINY!" Azalea cried, getting up off the floor. "Hold it Azalea." Mario told her.

Tatanga 70HP

Tiny 80HP

Tatanga shot the ray gun at Tiny, hitting him making him lose 20HP.

"Is that all you got?" The buffed golfer asked, pulling a few more exploding golf balls out.

"No, but you wouldn't dare to hit those golf balls at me, especially if I have Azalea in front of me." He told him.

"Well you don't have her, so have at you!" Tiny exclaimed, pulling back to hit the golf balls.

The purple alien reached over and grabbed her by her orange vest. "Let go!" The girl in the sunviser shrieked. Tatanga jerked Azalea next to him. "You wouldn't want me to hurt the girl again, would you?" He asked, sitting down.

"No..." The buffed golfer started.

"That's what I thought." Tatanga replied, forcing Azalea to sit on his lap.

"Leave her out of this!" Tiny ordered.

"No I don't think I will." The purpled alien replied, zipping her orange vest back up.

"Don't make me hit one of these exploding golf balls." The buffed golfer threatened.

"If you do that, you're gonna regret it." Tatanga told him, running his hand over Azalea's chest and all the way down to her knee. The girl in the sunviser whimpered in discomfort and tried to get away.

Tiny hit one of the golf balls towards Tatanga. The purple alien leaned to the right with the girl and it missed.

"You missed!" He exclaimed, moving his hand from her knee to her waist. "Tiny please make him stop!" Azalea cried in discomfort. "Are you scared I'm going to do more than molest you?" He asked in laughter. The girl in the sunviser tried to pull away again, but he put his arm across her chest and pulled her back and stood up.

Tiny hit another exploding golf ball and Azalea managed to pull away just in time as it came in contact with his face.

The purple alien lost 10HP.

Tatanga 60HP

Tiny 70HP

The girl in the sunviser ran to the buffed golfer crying. Azalea burryed her face into Tiny's chest and he rubbed her back. "He-He-He tou-ched me!" She cried hysterically. "I know and I'm not letting him get away with it either." The buffed golfer replied, her back some more.

"Tiny, look out!" Mario shouted. Tiny looked up and saw Tatanga aiming his ray gun at him and Azalea. "Hope you have fun in Overthere!" The purple alien cackled. "Go to Mario." The buffed golfer instructed. The seventeen year old girl did what she was told to do.

"Tiny, take this!" The red plumber called, tossing the starman to him. Tiny caught the starman and powered up.

"That can't help you!" He laughed.

"Wanna bet?" He asked. Tatangajust kept laughing. Tiny hit six more golf balls and they all exploded when they touched him.

"No one and I mean no one molests Azalea with out paying the price!" The buffed golfer exclaimed, watching the purple alien fall down.

Tatanga 0HP

Tiny 70HP

Battle over.

Tiny walked over to Mario and Azalea. "Thank you Tiny." The girl in the sunviser thanked, wiping her eyes on her arm. The buffed golfer picked her up and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I thought I wasn't ever gonna get to see you again." She sniffled. Tiny placed her back on the floor.

Mario stood there smiling at them.

"Thanks again for saving me." Azalea thanked. "I couldn't just stand there and watch him violate you." The buffed golfer replied. "I'm glad you care, I could never tell my dad about this, he would freak out and never let me leave the house again." She told him. "You gonna have to tell him sooner or later." He replied. "I'll probably do it after OUR date tonight." She told him. Tiny picked Azalea up bridal style and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"If you guys are ready then lets go." The red plumber told them. The buffed golfer and the girl i the sunviser nodded. Mario and Tiny, who was holding Azalea walked out of the space ship doors.

* * *

Did you like this chapter? Well if you do let me know. =) Tatanga is so awful... So I need to thank Princess Daisy lover 15, ChrisMSMB, 15PrincessAutumn15, and whoever else for reviewing and giving my story a chance.


	7. Date

I don't own anything, Nintendo does.

Please review and tell me if it was good.

* * *

Azalea and Tiny's Date

Chapter 7: Date

When Mario, Tiny, and Azalea got outside, they saw Neil and Ella standing out there waiting on them. "Azalea!" The kid in the blue hat and the girl in the red plaid skirt shrieked in unison. The buffed golfer let the girl in the sunviser down and she ran over to her friends. "What are you kids doing here?" Mario asked, walking up to them. "We saw the video of Azalea on TV and we decided to come up here." Neil explained as he and Ella hugged their friend. "Tell us what happen in there, we did hear a couple of explosions. "I was hitting exploding golf balls at Tatanga." Tiny told them. "Why?" They asked in unison. "Because Tiny was trying to make that pervert let me go." Azalea explained. "What did Tatanga do to you?" The girl in the red plaid skirt asked, letting go of her friend. "He was wanting to do more than touch my chest." The girl in the sunviser told them. "He molested you in front of them?" Ella gasped in shock. Mario, Tiny, and Azalea nodded. "Oh I'm so sorry that happened to you." The girl in the red plaid skirt apologized. "Don't be." She replied.

"Azalea, are you ready to go on that date now?" The buffed golfer asked. "Yeah." The girl in the sunviser replied. "I'll walk with Neil and Ella back to Toad Town." The red plumber told him. "We'll see guys later!" Azalea called as she and Tiny walked off.

"See ya at school tomorrow!" Ella called. "Are you kids ready to go home?" Mario asked. "Yeah, we have to get ready for school tomorrow." Neil told him. "Alrighty then, but before we go, can I ask you something?" Mario asked them. "Sure, what is it?" The boy in the blue hat asked, looking over at him. "What grade is are you kids in?" The red plumber asked. "Do want to know about Azalea too?" The girl in the red plaid skirt asked. Mario nodded. "Well, Azalea is Junior and we're Sophomores." Neil answered. "Do you guys have a classes together?" He asked. "Yeah, every class." Ella replied. "Okay, well, lets head back to Toad Town." The red plumber told them. Neil and Ella nodded and Mario started walking with them.

Down in Toad Town, inside a little restaurant called McGoombas, Azalea and Tiny were sitting next to each other at the table. "I was thinking... would you like to stay the night at my place, so I can make sure you're safe?" The buffed golfer asked, pulling her close to his side. "I don't know, but I can ask my dad." The girl in the sunviser told him. "Call him and ask." Tiny suggested, handing her the black cell phone. "Okay." She replied, taking the phone out of his hand. "Don't forget to tell him what happen to you." He reminded her as he watched her dial her dad's number.

"Hello." A man answered into the phone.

"Hi dad, it's me, Azalea." She replied.

"Azalea, where are you?" He asked.

"I'm on my second date with Tiny at McGoombas." Azalea told her dad.

"You've been on that date for a long time." Her dad told her.

"I haven't been on my date for a long time." She replied.

"Where have you been then?" Her dad asked in concern.

"I was being held at Windy Mill against my will. This purple alien named Tatanga kidnapped me and took me there. Then when Tiny and Mario came to rescue me, I was dead. Tiny made a wish and I came back to them. During Tiny's battle against Tatanga, that freak grabbed me and forced to me to sit on his lap. That's where he touched me and ran his hand down my chest to my knee. Tiny rescued me and now we're at McGoombas." Azalea explained to her dad.

"Thank the stars you're alright!" He exclaimed.

"Um, can I stay with Tiny at his house tonight and he'll take me to school in the morning?" The girl in the sunviser asked.

"I guess, as long as you come home to get your stuff." Her dad replied.

"Thanks Dad, you're the best!" Azalea thanked.

"I'll see you in a few then." He told her.

So the girl in the sunviser hung up and handed the buffed golfer his phone back. "My dad said yes!" Azalea squealed in excitement. "Now nobody can take you away without going through me first." Tiny told her. "Can we go now?" She asked. The buffed golfer slid out of the booth and the girl in the sunviser followed.

Azalea and Tiny left McGoombas and went to her dad's house to get her stuff. After the girl in the sunviser got her stuff, she hugged her dad good night. The buffed golfer took the girl he loved by the hand and they left her dad's house.

As soon as they got to his house, Azalea sat down on his couch. "Where would you like to sleep?" Tiny asked. "Your room." She replied, standing up with her night clothes. "Okay, I'll fix your side of the bed, while you go get dressed for bed." He told her, leaving the room.

While Tiny was making the bed, Azalea walked into the room wearing a white t-shirt and silky orange pajama shorts. "You can sleep under the covers and I'll sleep on top of the sheet." The buffed golfer told her. "That'll be fine." The seventeen year old girl replied, laying her sunviser on the night stand and climbing onto the bed. Tiny laid down next to Azalea and she snuggled up to him. (Trust me they didn't do anything.)

To be continued...

* * *

Did you like this chapter? Well if you do let me know. =) Tatanga is so awful... So I need to thank Princess Daisy lover 15, ChrisMSMB, 15PrincessAutumn15, and whoever else for reviewing and giving my story a chance.


End file.
